


Blood Feud

by morrezela



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Genocide, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and his team were sent to evacuate a training facility on the latest colonized planet, but his mission wasn’t exactly successful. Now he either has to try to negotiate with the enemies who want him dead, or let a group of young cadets starve to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Feud

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of genocide, dub/non-con, unfulfilling endings.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: This is my fifteenth fill for my Hurt/Comfort Bingo Card. The square is ‘forced to rely on enemy/rival.’
> 
> So I had all of this other stuff I was working on, and somehow I ended up writing this weird little fic which is full of bad things like genocide, dub-con and freaky mutant stuff.

“This is such a bad idea,” Jared mumbles as he stares out at the dark woods around the cave.

“You have a better one? Because I am all ears, man,” Aldis says as his eyes search the darkness as well.

“They’re going to eat us,” Jared whispers back to his lieutenant. In the back of the cave, the cadets that they had managed to rescue are quiet, but Jared can hear the sounds of them dying anyway. They’ve got no food; their only water supply is a paltry stream. They’ve been living in the cave for weeks now, and he knows that there is no hope of rescue.

He knows that as well as he knows that they are out there. They can’t be unaware of the presence of humans in their territory. The stench from the waste that they’ve been dumping outside the cave has to have rolled on the wind at some point, and the training camp that they’d tried to evacuate was twenty bodies short.

Jared doesn’t know if the Konglirik had a head count on the facility before they attacked it, but he figures that they have to know that some escaped.

“Man, I think I’d rather been eaten then starve to death, you know? At least then maybe I’d go with some dignity. They’d say, ‘Damn, that was one fine tasting human,’” Aldis jabbers.

Jared lets him talk. Usually they’re both relentless chatterboxes, but he’s got too much on his mind to be anywhere near his usual self. He’s in a no win scenario, and he’s running out of time to choose which bleak and unpalatable path he’s going to take those stupid, young kids in the back of the cave down.

“I’m not going to eat you,” comes a rumbling purr from the shadows, and just like that Jared’s last choice is taken from him.

“Damn,” Aldis squeaks next to him. He’s got his firearm raised, but it doesn’t do him any good. Neither of them can see anything.

A chuckle seems to echo all around them before the smooth voice rumbles again saying, “We both know that you can’t see me, little human. Put your weapon away. Shooting me would only serve to cause you pain.”

“You’ve been watching us,” Jared says as Aldis holsters his gun.

“Mmmmm, watching and waiting. It is what we do best, isn’t it?” the voice asks.

Jared doesn’t answer that. Two and a half generations ago there was a great war between the Holecki humans and the Konglirik humans that ended with the Holecki flooding all of Kongliri with a genetic agent made to specifically target humanoid life forms, leaving animals and plants alone.

Over the decades, the agent dispersed from the atmosphere, and Jared’s people had begun to recolonize the planet barely five years ago, the Konglirik nothing more than a footnote in his people’s history, an entire race who was evil to their core, exterminated before they could take over entire quadrants of the galaxy.

Kongliri, or Lithalia as it was renamed, was a beautiful planet full of resources. It hadn’t been difficult to find adventurous travelers and down on their luck citizens who were willing to relocate and start a better life.

In the untamed wilderness, nobody really noticed when a couple of inhabitants disappeared here and there. It was sad, but to be expected. There was a reason that the soldiers were getting hazard pay after all.

Then, not even a year ago, the first settlement was put under siege. The first reports were garbled and confusing, and even as survivors trickled in, their stories made no more sense. Some said there were humans attacking, others animals, still others said that the stones themselves came to life.

It was chaos.

It was the Konglirik come to have their revenge.

The genetic agent hadn’t killed them all, and those who hadn’t been killed had transformed. They blended into the very structures of their world, literal shape shifters becoming rock and tree and bird. Their skin was virtually impenetrable, and their energy relentless.

Jared had been sent to help with the mass evacuations that were ordered. Obviously that didn’t work out so well.

“I seek…” Jared began to speak.

“I know what you seek. Mercy is what you want. Pity for those younglings stuck in the back of this cave,” the voice interrupts.

Jared clears his throat before answering with a simple, “Yes.”

The soft purring noise starts up again and abruptly cuts off. “Why should I consider this request?”

“Because I am not my ancestors, I am me and have brought you no harm,” Jared answers.

“You lie so pretty, but you have shot at my men.”

“In defense of my own people,” Jared answers, “surely you would not expect me to do otherwise.”

Aldis is looking at him like he’s lost his mind. Jared has to concede the point that maybe he has.

As suddenly as the voice spoke, there is a man standing in front of Jared. He is comely and strong looking, his eyes reflect the light like a cat’s, but there is nothing else about him that wouldn’t pass for human.

“I do not need prisoners,” the man tells Jared.

“Then let us go to the ship that is waiting to take us away,” Jared reasons.

“Your ship left days ago, and the earth could use fertilizer.”

Aldis’s hand curls back around the butt of his gun, and only a quick glare from Jared keeps him from pulling it and firing. If the man wanted them to fertilize the earth, he would’ve either let them die or killed them already.

“What is it that you need?” Jared asks.

The man smiles a little and leans in to Jared’s personal space, taking a deep whiff of his scent. He purrs again as he pulls back.

“I did not lead the attack on your precious training facility to kill your recruits or scare you away.”

“Good job on that,” Aldis mutters. Jared is going to have to write him up if they survive this. That and send him off to diplomacy school or negotiations training or something.

“Our numbers grew very thin with the genocide. Not enough of us survived to reproduce healthily. Those who were fertile were scant after the change, and inbreeding is no way to continue a line.”

“You’re not killing us,” Jared realizes out loud, “you’re breeding with us.”

“You sick fucker,” Aldis spits out angrily.

The man turns to glare at him and for briefest of seconds, Jared swears that he can see the man’s canines distend like an animal’s.

“Your ancestors tried to extinguish an entire race of people, and you came here to profit from their treachery. They killed the innocent and the elderly. Tiny babies choked on their own intestines as their bodies refused to adapt to the change. Is this the measure that you call me sick on? Your profit from the death of billions?”

“You’re raping innocent people. What my Grandpappy did doesn’t excuse that,” Aldis argues right back.

“Mmm, tell me, Jared, did I say anything about rape?” the man asks.

Jared feels a shiver go down his spine at the question. He knows he didn’t introduce himself, but he also knows that they’ve been under surveillance. He shouldn’t be surprised that the man knows his name.

Still, “You know my name?” seems a far better rejoinder than commenting on the man’s debate with Aldis.

“I have very good hearing. I would make you an excellent husband,” the man states in a matter of fact tone.

Jared ignores Aldis’s outraged noises and keeps his gaze locked with the other man’s. “I don’t see how that would achieve your goals.”

“I don’t know how you would,” the man agrees, “but surely you see how it would achieve your own?”

“Jared, man, this is crazy,” Aldis says when Jared doesn’t respond right away. Aldis knows him well enough to know that he’s considering the proposition. It’s the only excuse he’s got for calling Jared by his first name in front of an enemy.

“My body for the safety of my people,” Jared says slowly, checking to see if he’s got the gist of the proposal correct.

A discontented rumble comes out of the man’s throat. “If I wanted your body, I would have taken it already.”

“What fucking him isn’t good enough? He’s got to thank you afterwards?” Aldis fumes.

“Be quiet, or I’ll send you to live with the rocks,” the man snarls.

“The cadets back there, I want them unharmed,” Jared tells him.

“What? You can’t!” Aldis objects.

“Be quiet, Lieutenant, that is an order!” Jared snaps.

“It was never my intent to harm them,” the man rejoins, “but I will leave them to your care once we are mated. You may guard and nurture them as you see fit.”

“Done,” Jared forces the word past his lips. Next to him Aldis grunts like he’s having an apoplexy, but he doesn’t speak.

The man smiles a touch, and in the blink of an eye, the mouth of the cave is surrounded with Kongliriks. There is at least one for every person in the cave and more besides.

Jared’s hazards a look over in Aldis’s direction, and he can see in his lieutenant’s eyes the same realization: they never had a chance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jared doesn’t know how long they walk or how far. The night seems to stretch out forever, but he isn’t at his sharpest to estimate anything. He’s malnourished and not as fit as he was a few weeks ago. Their captors had given them water and some vegetable matter as they had exited the cave, but not much else.

Their leader had explained that their stomachs could not handle more at the moment, and Jared had to concede that he was more than likely correct.

He finds it interesting that the Konglirik are using no motorized vehicles. While the contagion had decimated their numbers, it shouldn’t have completely destroyed their knowledge base even if their factories had to quit production due to the lack of a population that could harvest or mine raw materials and process those materials into something useful.

Scavenging alone would have lasted their people years with the drastic way that they had lost numbers.

“You are tired,” their leader says as he slides into step alongside Jared.

“Of course I am,” Jared doesn’t keep the ire from his voice.

A soft rumble answers him before the man says, “I am sorry for that, but if I had left you until the morrow, the rocks would have sought out their own share, and I don’t care to negotiate with them over this.”

“The rocks?” Jared asks.

“I will explain it to you later.”

“Then how about you give me your name?” Jared suggests.

“Jensen,” the man answers.

“Jensen?”

“You sound surprised.”

“That is a Holecki surname,” Jared answers.

“It was, yes. One of your people came to warn us of your treachery. She was caught in the explosions when you attacked earlier than she expected. She survived, and birthed the first of my family line.”

“Then you know that not all of us wished this upon your people,” Jared reasons.

“I know that enough of you did,” is all that Jensen answers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their resting place, when they reach it, isn’t some wilderness campsite. It’s an old farmhouse. The fields outside are grown over, but the home itself and the barn are surprisingly well maintained. There are provisions and running water and even electricity.

It is lacking communication systems or anything that could interface with a satellite, but after living out of a cave with the forest for his toilet and earth temperature cave water, Jared isn’t about to complain, especially not when Jensen insists that Jared gets the first warm shower.

His clothes are gone when he steps out of the stall, and for a split second he expects Jensen to come up behind him and just take what was agreed upon, but there is a robe and a pair of sandals where his boots and uniform had been resting, so he slides into both and creeps into the hallway, tying the sash on his robe more securely than is necessary.

There aren’t any guards in the hallway, and somehow that’s worse than seeing one every five feet. It means that Jensen isn’t worried about him escaping. He isn’t worried about any of them rising up or fighting or fleeing, and a man with that kind of confidence is either a fool or a badass. Jared has the feeling it is the latter.

Jensen is waiting for him down in the old living room where all of the cadets and Aldis are seated. Half of the kids are sleeping already, exhausted from their trek through the woods and weak from their recently improper diet.

“Come with me,” Jensen says as soon as the next shower candidate is roused from her slumber and taken to the bathroom.

Jared follows obediently, ignoring the stares of those who are awake. He doesn’t need pity. He is doing his duty.

Jensen leads him outdoors, down a worn path out to a copse of trees. Jared can hear the sounds of night birds calling and insects buzzing, but nothing else. There are no guards that follow them, and for that, Jared is thankful. He doesn’t need an audience for what is about to happen.

“This will hurt,” Jensen says as he draws to a stop in the middle of a perfectly groomed circle in the tall grass. Jared wants to point out that of course it’s going to hurt. Doing it on the hard ground is never pleasant.

“Shouldn’t we do some sort of ritual first? I mean, you said husband, right?” Jared asks. He’s possibly stalling for time because his bravado deserted him the instant that he was out of eyesight of the people that he’s protecting.

“I did say that,” Jensen agrees. “Do not worry. We will be securely joined.”

Yeah – that’s not exactly reassuring.

“So, uh, what do you want me to… MOTHERFUCKER!” Jared yells as Jensen yanks down the collar of the robe and sinks his motherfucking teeth into Jared’s shoulder.

Jensen lets go almost immediately and rubs his open palm against the wound.

“Stop!” Jared says as he pulls away and whirls to face Jensen, dropping into his fighter’s crouch.

Jensen doesn’t even give him the satisfaction of looking threatened, doesn’t move into a defensive posture or anything.

A second later Jared knows why as he’s writhing on the ground, screaming because it feels like his entire body is shifting his guts around. Worse than that is the feeling like he’s everywhere at once: the sky, the river they crossed hours ago, back at the cave, in some tree on the other side of the world… just everywhere.

He doesn’t know what to do. It feels like his body and brain are both trying to tear themselves apart.

Then the sensation suddenly stops, and he has only a moment of reprieve before he starts to feel like, like… okay like the horniest that he’s ever been. Jensen looks like the most perfect specimen that ever breathed, and why the hell isn’t he on top of Jared right now fucking him?

A desperate whine escapes Jared’s mouth, and that is enough of a signal for Jensen to move. The other man shoves his pants down over his hips, kicking out of the shoes that he’d been wearing, baring his manhood to the night.

It looks strange in the shadows and hazy moonlight, but Jared’s brain refuses to focus on why exactly. All his body will let him process is that he wants what is hanging down there, and he wants it now.

Jensen helps him up from the position that he’d fallen into on the ground onto his hands and knees. He pulls the robe from Jared’s body and wrangles it under Jared, mitigating some of the scrape of grass steams against his hands and knees.

Wetness gets placed against Jared’s hole, but it gives way far more easily than it ever has for Jared’s fingers. His body just gives way to Jensen’s fingers, and the only signals that it sends Jared are ones telling him how good it feels and how it wants Jensen’s cock pushing inside of it and claiming ownership.

Jared keens, and Jensen must be able to understand the speak of crazy, horny men, because he yanks his fingers out and shoves his cock inside. It’s rough and animalistic and exactly what Jared’s body is craving.

He shudders and moans and tilts his ass more to get Jensen in deeper. When Jensen starts to pound, all Jared can think is yes and harder and more.

Then Jensen sets his teeth to the back of Jared’s neck and starts to hump more than thrust, and it makes Jared’s body very happy. His head lowers automatically in some weird sign of submission, and he starts whining on every thrust, his cock spurting without being touched like some fantastically unrealistic porn film.

After he comes, exhaustion hits him, and even though Jensen is still boning his ass like a champ, Jared just sort of sinks down to the ground. He’s had a rough few weeks. If Jensen wants to get off, he can figure it out by himself.

“If you don’t wake up, you’ll be sorry about it in the morning,” Jensen’s words wake Jared out of his slumber along with the feeling of his leg being shaken.

Jared cracks an eye open. The stars haven’t moved in the sky, and he can feel warm come leaking out of his ass, so Jensen must’ve finished, then decided to interrupt Jared’s nap.

“Sorry about what?” Jared asks defiantly.

“The bugs,” Jensen answers, “they still bite us.”

That’s actually a good point, so it takes Jared a moment to process the phrasing. “Us?”

Jensen lies back down on top of Jared and purrs almost affectionately. The sensation travels up and down Jared’s body, and instead of feeling disgusted or scared or even ashamed, he feels aroused and pleased and protected.

“What the hell?” he gasps.

“I told you I would make a good husband for you. I could smell how you would turn. You are strong, as am I, well suited for each other and leading our people.”

“No, seriously, what the hell?” Jared insists.

Jensen rolls off him with a huff of something close to disgust or maybe disappointment. “You call them husbands and wives, to us they are mates. Your virus bound us to nature, and our nature must rule us. Some bond with rocks others with plants and yet others with the beasts of the fields.”

“You infected me,” Jared says.

“It is not dangerous, not to you. It was our ancestors’ bodies that mutated the virus and enabled us to survive. I passed it on to you with my bite and my blood. Your body accepted it and chose me to mate with. It is what you agreed to.”

“I agreed that you would be my, that we would…”

“I said husband, and I am. You and your people will be well cared for and looked after. It is more than we were given,” Jensen finishes his speech by standing, reaching down to pull Jared to his feet afterwards.

Once Jared is upright, Jensen hands him his soiled robe and the one sandal that had come off in all of the commotion. Then he grabs his own pants and shoes from the field, and walks barefoot back to the house, carrying his clothing, naked from the waist down.

Confused, Jared follows after him. He doesn’t really have another option.


End file.
